Enredos de amor
by usbdoctor
Summary: Sarah y Melissa viven en la habitación al lado de Cath y Reagan. Conocen a Nick y a Levi, y poco a poco descubrirán que tienen más en común de lo que pudieron haber imaginado...


Aunque no fuera algo a lo que prestara especial atención, el día que el chico que esperaba fuera de la habitación al lado de la mía no estuvo, noté la diferencia. La verdad es que era un chico simpático. Entré a mi habitación, gloriosamente toda para mí gracias a la chica con tifoidea que nunca llegué a conocer. Me senté en la cama a tomar un respiro de las tediosas clases de aquel día, tomé mi revista Elle (donde, gracias a dios, salía Ansel Elgort fantásticamente apuesto) y me dispuse a leer. Pasaron sólo unos instantes antes de que alguien tocara a la puerta. ¡Gosh!

-¡Pase!- grité, con demasiada pereza como para levantarme a abrir. Tras la puerta estaba una chica, que se asomó sólo un poco para pedir permiso para entrar- vamos, pasa.

No sabía quién era pero tampoco quería que todos los que pasaran por ahí se nos quedaran mirando.

-Creo que seremos compañeras de cuarto.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

 **Roomies**

Luego de una larga explicación y lo reacia que me encontraba a aceptarlo, dejé que la chica se instalara mientras yo iba a rectificar lo que estaba ocurriendo en las oficinas del edificio.

-Lo siento, hija- dijo la secretaria mirando el ordenador a detalle- la transferencia está hecha; ya que tu compañera enfermó, te hemos asignado una nueva.

Sentía la cara roja. No esperaba esto, creí que por una vez en la vida algo que había salido bien, pero no, nunca me salgo con la mía. Me fui sin decir más y entré en mi cuarto, lo siento, _el_ cuarto, dispuesta a no decir absolutamente nada hasta calmarme.

-¿Te molesta si quito tu afiche?- dice la chica, señalando mi póster favorito. Respiré lo más profundamente que pude y salí de ahí, de nuevo sin decir una palabra y me dirigí a la cafetería. Sólo di dos pasos y me tropecé con el chico del suelo.

-¡Vaya que este no es mi día!- exclamé, incorporándome. El chico se levantó muy rápido ofreciendo 20 disculpas por segundo.

-¡Perdón! Creí que con mi estatura no pasaba desapercibido. ¡Lo siento! ¿No te hiciste daño? ¡Lo siento!

-Calla- dije, interrumpiendo- estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-¿Un chocolate caliente mejoraría tu mal día? Me siento un poco culpable.

-¿Cómo...?

-Diario traes un chocolate en la mano, si el olor no me engaña.

Así que era una criatura de hábitos fácilmente identificables para todo mundo, incluyendo secuestradores, traficantes de órganos, asaltantes, asesinos y el chico que se sentaba en el suelo que ahora luce bastante alto, de hecho. Su observación me tomó por sorpresa, así que él tomó mi silencio como una aceptación. Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al elevador, ahí me solté de su agarre y pregunté a dónde íbamos.

-No los sé. ¿Starbucks o cafetería?

-No tienes que hacer esto. Regresa a tu guardia, yo voy a la cafetería.

-De la cafetería, entonces-dijo, ignorando completamente todo lo demás.

Llegamos ahí, fue por mi chocolate y me lo entregó con expresión solemne.

-Espero lo disfrutes...

-Sarah- dije, completando el espacio y tendiendo mi mano para que la estrechara.

-Levi- dijo, dándome un apretón amistoso- ahora debo volver a "mi guardia". Espero poder platicar contigo un poco mejor, vecina de Cath y Reagan.

-¿Vecinas de qué?

-Ah, las chicas que viven junto a tu habitación.

-¡Ah! Yo también espero cruzar un par de palabras más contigo. Gracias, Levi, amigo de mis vecinas.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y yo busqué un lugar en una mesa, el encuentro con ese chico me había hecho olvidar un poco mi tragedia pero no era suficiente para eliminarla por completo. Realmente no entendía esta situación, soñé con una habitación para mi sola desde que llegué a esta universidad y sólo la tuve por una hermosa semana. Bebí mi habitual chocolate y lo sentimientos empezaron a asentarse, escuché la voz de mis amigos de la preparatoria dentro de mi cabeza: "eres demasiado dramática". Lo siento, pero esa era yo.

Una hora más tarde volví a la habitación con azúcar extra además del de mi bebida, y me encontré con que la chica estaba haciendo un decorado de muy buen gusto, no había quitado mi afiche, sólo lo había movido a la mitad de la habitación, enfrente de la puerta y entre su cama y la mía. Sonrió con satisfacción al verme impresionada, la cual pareciera haber sido su intención.

-Disculpa si no me esperabas, no quería molestar a nadie.

Mecánicamente negué con la cabeza pues tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal, ella no me eligió a mi ni yo a ella.

-No te preocupes. Además le has dado vida a esto.

En lugar del simple foco que teníamos, puso una lámpara lo suficientemente sencilla para estar en nuestra habitación y lo suficientemente bonita para hacerla ver especial. Colgó un cuadro de un panorama londinense junto a su cama y cambió la cortina por una persiana doble color rosa, de un tono más fuerte que el de la pared. Por último puso un florero pequeñito con gerberas de distintos colores encima de la mesita que estaba a la cabeza de nuestras camas.

-Gracias. Sólo hice unas cuantas cosas

Me senté en mi cama con lentitud y volví a tomar mi revista. Apenas había puesto los ojos en la cara de Ansel cuando la chica se dispuso a hablar, cosa que yo no quería pero tuve que hacer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, mientras sacaba más cosas de su maleta.

-Sarah. ¿Tú?

-Melissa.

-Dime... ¿por qué te mandaron aquí? ¿Tenías ya otra habitación y te cambiaron? o, ¿por qué te integras una semana después?

-La verdad es que pedí una transferencia pero el cupo estaba lleno, y apenas hace un par de días me dijeron que una chica había enfermado y que podía ocupar su lugar.

-Entonces... ¿estabas ya en otra universidad?

-Sí, llevaba ya un año en una escuela de diseño de Nueva York- al ver mi expresión de asombro total y un poco de indignación, siguió- esto apesta, no quería irme de ahí, pero asuntos familiares interfirieron. Deseo que esto sea sólo temporal, en serio, y dejarte la habitación para ti sola.

Noté, entonces, que la persona que de verdad la estaba pasando mal era ella, no yo. Una estúpida habitación sola no se comparaba con un cambio de universidad, pero sobre todo de una zona súper urbana a este pueblucho, diría yo. A un año de haber comenzado la carrera, adaptarse de nuevo iba a ser complicado, yo misma no me adaptaba aún a esta vida.

-Deseo que eso pase también, por el bienestar de las dos.

Soltamos una risita al unísono que rompió la tensión que podría estar aún en la pieza, así que me animé a preguntar más.

-¿Entonces eras de esa tierra lejana llamada Nueva York?

-Así es- contestó con una sonrisa- ese es mi hogar. Nunca antes había estado aquí, entonces va a ser toda una aventura.

-Yo te voy a ayudar- dije de inmediato- no te dejaré morir sola.

Sonrió con auténtico agradecimiento y yo comencé, por fin, mi lectura de la entrevista especial de Ansel.

Tuve que guiar a algunos salones a Melissa, así que llegué tarde a varias de mis clases. Descubrí cosas importantes durante la noche: a) no ronca, b) tiene el sueño profundo, c) lee un montón, igual que yo. Esos fueron los puntos más importantes para aceptarla como mi nueva compañera de cuarto, incluso le cedí un espacio en mi librero mientras ella compraba uno. Mis clases fueron bastante ordinarias, así que ni vale la pena mencionarlas.

Volví a mi habitación para la hora de la comida, simplemente lancé la mochila a la cama y tomé un gran vaso con agua. Melissa no estaba aquí aún. Saliendo me topé con Levi, que a su vez iba acompañado de dos chicas: una que tenía pinta de ser ruda y la otra todo lo contrario: una muchacha fan de Simon Snow con gafas y aspecto de timidez.

-Hola, Sarah.

-Hola, Levi.

La chicas lo miraron con curiosidad, todos íbamos al elevador. Una vez ahí y tras un silencio incómodo decidió presentarnos.

-Ah, chicas: ella es Sarah, su vecina. Sarah, ella es Raegan- dijo señalando a la de pelo negro- y ella es Cath- finalizó, señalando a la de gafas.

-Mucho gusto- dije, ambas me dieron un saludo amistoso- vaya, creo que es un poco raro que él nos presente. Vivimos justo al lado.

-Sí, pues... no parece que ninguna pase mucho tiempo en los dormitorios... bueno, excepto ella, claro- la chica llamada Cath fue señalada con cierta burla, se sonrojó levemente.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, desearía pasar más tiempo en mi dormitorio, pero no tengo muchos ratos libres.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y todas dudamos un segundo.

-Vamos a comer, ¿vienes?- dijo Levi.

-De hecho yo también iba a eso.

Así que todos nos dirigimos a una mesa, buscando comer algo decente. Descubrí el lugar de origen de todos ellos y logré hacerme una idea general de la personalidad de cada uno: Reagan no sigue reglas, fiestera. Levi, el chico amable siempre sonriente. Cath, la tímida que devora libros en la seguridad de las sombras. La charla con ellos era buena, a pesar del bullicio de las 3:00 PM; fue ahí cuando, a lo lejos, divisé a Melissa tan tranquila como si estuviera en su ambiente, comiendo sola en una mesa para dos.

-Esperen un minuto.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui hasta el lugar de Melissa; al verme sonrió a modo de saludo.

-Ven con nosotros- le invité- estamos sentados allá.

Tomó su bandeja, que curiosamente contenía una hamburguesa y una coca-cola y me acompañó hasta donde estaba hace un segundo. Al verla, Reagan la saludó agitando la mano y Cath con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Levi no sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo el muchacho- qué chica tan citadina.


End file.
